


taste, smell, warmth

by orphan_account



Series: shin hoseok 101 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, Other, btw the only clue i'm gonna give is that the ship in this fic is basically canon, but there's definitely an, don't know if this can be considered fluff, hoseok is dating someone, i don't tell you who it is 'til the end, i guess on some level this is maybe, k cool now pls read it thank, minhyuk and jooheon wanna know who, ok so basically, or if you actually find me funny just straight up, stay tuned, stay tuned to find out what shin hoseok finds hotter than himself, there's no angst in this one, uh anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok’s seeing someone. Minhyuk and Jooheon want to know who.<br/>(When they find out, it’s simultaneously unexpected and expected.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste, smell, warmth

**Author's Note:**

> so basically who tf wonho's seeing is gonna be a mystery 'til the end  
> stay tuned to find out  
> (this is 100% unedited i'm sry)
> 
> i'm gonna do that book thing where they use reviews to convince people to read  
> these are real excerpts from the comments of this fic  
> (i've shortened them and cut out spoilers though)
> 
>  _"Truest OTP. <3"_  
> \- Everydayishark
> 
>  _"every monbebe needs to read this. classic."_  
>  \- monwonpanda
> 
>  _"my new OTP"_  
>  \- awesomerosie
> 
>  _"THE BEST OTP EVER THANK YOU FOR THIS"_  
>  \- eyebruhs
> 
>  _"this is the most ideal ship for wonho no one can argue"_  
>  \- moriquilla
> 
>  _"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BLESS YOU"_  
>  \- showhyuks
> 
>  _"IT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN I EXPECTED"_  
>  \- shin1hoe
> 
>  _"it makes so much sense"_  
>  \- hakho
> 
> in short, the love in this fic is pure and true  
> pls read it and enjoy thank

Hoseok recalled when he accidentally let slip that there was someone special in his life, and the way Jooheon and Minhyuk cornered him to question him about it.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" Minhyuk had yelled, practically at the top of his lungs, before proceeding to jump up and down like a toddler with the brightest grin plastered across his face.

"What're they like?" Jooheon leaned in to listen intently, head resting on his palms, eyes wide with curiosity. Hoseok couldn't help but smile at his friends and at the thought of his love. His plush lips pulled back to reveal pearly white teeth and bright pink gums, while his eyes disappeared into crescents.

"They're incredible. It's indescribable." Jooheon pouted and Minhyuk rolled his eyes at the response. They'd been expecting more than just four words, and they'd expected Hoseok to at least disclose the gender of his mystery lover rather than keep them so utterly and completely in the dark.

"Are they at least hot?" Minhyuk whined. The question was met with Hoseok's laughter reverberating through the room.

"Extremely." Hoseok said once he'd stopped laughing.

A mischievous grin spread across Jooheon's face.

"Hotter than you?" Although the answer was clear in Hoseok's mind, he took a moment to pretend to think. The other two kept their eyes fixed on Hoseok, hungry for a response.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, yes." Minhyuk and Jooheon looked simultaneously excited and shocked.

"Ooh! Someone Shin Hoseok admits is hotter than himself! I'd like to see this myself!" Minhyuk was so giddy he started running around, nearly tripping and falling in the process. Hoseok laughed at the sight.

"What do you like about them?" Jooheon looked like a kindergartner listening to his teacher tell his favorite story with his innocent wide eyes and undivided attention.

Hoseok remembered the taste when he pressed his lips to his lover, all the vivid flavors gracing his tongue. He could smell his lover's aroma wafting through the air, irresistible, drawing him in closer and closer with each passing second.

There was nothing, nothing at all, that compared to Hoseok's first encounter with his love.

It was an instant connection, love at first sight. Or perhaps it was lust at first, only later to be transformed into love. It took but a few minutes for Hoseok to approach, steaming hot breaths and lips all over. There was no way Hoseok could resist that pull, the pure seduction oozing from the perfection before him. His lover was hot to the touch. Hoseok had approached with his pupils dilated, the aroma of the beauty before him pulling him under a spell in an instant.

"Their smell. It's intoxicating. And the way it tastes every time I press my lips against them, all bold flavors of salt and spice. I can never get enough." Hoseok's smile crept just a little bigger at the thought of his lover.

"You got anything more, you know, emotional to add?" Minhyuk, on the other hand, was like an excitable teen girl, keen to flit around and catch all the latest gossip.

Over time, Hoseok's lust developed to something more. His lover warmed him from the inside out and was always there for him during his times of greatest need. It didn't matter the time or the circumstance, his love was patient and understanding, and not once did his love ever make Hoseok feel unwanted or upset. No one else had seen Hoseok as open and raw before, no one else had witnessed all his brightest of smiles and bitterest of tears.

Nothing could ever be more satisfying than Hoseok coming home after a long day and pressing his lips to his love.

"They're always there for me, without fail. Whenever I need them by my side they're there in an instant. They make me feel warm inside." The very thought of his love filled Hoseok with joy.

"Wouldn't you get tired of someone _always_ being there?" Jooheon inquired, genuinely curious.

Hoseok thought of all the times he'd pressed his lips to his love, savoring the taste. It was something he'd never tire of.

"I could never get tired of my love. Not in a million years." Minhyuk and Jooheon's smiles grew wider.

"You're all grown up now." Minhyuk said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Shut up," Hoseok started, "I'm older than you." Jooheon and Minhyuk both laughed at that.

Despite everything, something was bothering Minhyuk, gnawing at the back of his mind. Hoseok never mentioned anything specific about his love, and Minhyuk grew suspicious of the secrecy.

"Hang on, is it someone we know?" This was the conclusion Minhyuk reached, the reason why he thought Hoseok was hiding the identity of his lover, and he blurted out the question without hesitation.

Hoseok's grin turned into a smirk.

"Maybe."

Time passed after that conversation, but not a day passed without Minhyuk and Jooheon pestering Hoseok to tell them the identity of, or to let them meet, his mystery lover. Eventually, Hoseok gave in to their insistence and promised he'd bring his lover over to Minhyuk's for lunch one day.

The day came fairly quickly. Jooheon arrived earlier than Hoseok, planting himself on the couch and chatting with the ever-talkative Minhyuk to wait for their friend. When Hoseok finally arrived and rang the doorbell, Minhyuk opened the door to find Hoseok standing in the doorway alone.

"Where's the mystery lover you said you'd bring?" Minhyuk frowned, looking around Hoseok and down the hall in case Hoseok was hiding his lover. Hoseok laughed at Minhyuk's eagerness.

"They're on their way, I called earlier and gave them your address." Hoseok assured, stepping into his friend's apartment and shrugging off his coat.

At that, the three decided to immerse themselves in conversation while they waited. The doorbell rang again, and Hoseok quickly sprang to his feet with the biggest grin on his face.

"I'll get it!" Hoseok practically sprinted to the door at top speed. Nothing could come between him and his love.

Minhyuk and Jooheon stayed on the couch, buzzing with eager anticipation. When Hoseok returned, neither Minhyuk nor Jooheon knew what the hell was happening.

"I don't understand." Minhyuk said, puzzlement etched into each line of his face.

"Guys, meet my lover. My soulmate, if you will."

Hoseok looked adoringly at the stunner his fingers were wrapped around. Jooheon nearly burst into laughter.

In his hands, Shin Hoseok held a steaming bowl of ramen he'd ordered on the way to Minhyuk's.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i had to do this  
> wonho x ramen is the truest otp
> 
> also...
> 
> these are comments from everydayishark's fic aloha, baby:  
>  **me** : "honestly the ramenho ship should get its own fics  
> if it doesn't happen soon my next humor fic will be ramenho"  
>  **everydayishark** : "Lmao please make it happen, it will be amazing haha."
> 
> in short, i blame everydayishark for this monstrosity


End file.
